


Parkner One-Shots

by AidanHasAUsername



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay, IronLad - Freeform, LGBT, M/M, Parley, Spider-Man - Freeform, parkner
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-22 22:48:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30045960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AidanHasAUsername/pseuds/AidanHasAUsername
Summary: This is cross-platform on Wattpad!Peter Parker and Harley Keener from the MCU. There are some really short ones (less than 1000 words) and some might be really long if I get carried away. I do not own any characters used in this 'book'. Requests are open (Will not do smut but I will include most requested background ships) but I don't have a schedule and I have stuff to do outside this book. This is mostly for practice and fun. I enjoy the ship and if you don't like it, don't read it. For those who do like it, enjoy!
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker
Kudos: 8





	1. Vine? Really Parker?

Based on Parkner prompt 'Road work ahead'. It's a tiny drabble around 620 words. Pure fluff.

Wind rippled through their hair, the breeze nipping at them. Smiles painted on their faces as they laughed and joked together in Harley's old red car. One of Peter's arms hung out the window freely while the other held his StarkPhone, taking photos to commemorate their anniversary. Harley's hands lightly held the wheel, sometimes one would make it's way onto the spider's thigh until it had to be moved again. They were driving up to Tennessee so Peter could see where his boyfriend grew up and to meet Harley's mother for the first time, in person at least. The asphalt road whizzed past the tires, lost to the wide smiles and carefree laughter.

"Harls, I swear to Thor you're going to kill me," giggles interrupted every other word, "you didn't!" Said boy gave a satisfied 'oh yeah I did' also letting out a chuckle. Another round of loud laughs came from the Parker's mouth and Harley gave him a love-sick dopy smile, he loved that laugh more than any other sound. He's spent two years trying to everything to hear it from the smaller boy. He loved the way it made Peter's eyes squint, how his smile reached his ears, how he occasionally snorted, everything. 

"-the road!" Harley snapped out of his dazed.

"Watch the road! I love that you keep checking me out but it's not worth crashing for." Anyone would think Peter was mad with the tone he used, but Harley knew that tone. It meant 'I want to be mad but I love too much so I'm mostly joking'. Either way, the southern boy put his eyes back on the road with a light 'sorry babe' and a thick accent. Peter's breath hitched and Harley smirked, eyes still on the road. 'He did that on purpose!' in retaliation, he stuck out his tongue then pouted while facing the window. Both boys bust out with uproarious laughter for the millionth time that day, unable to contain the tears pricking their eyes.

Slowing into a gas station, Harley told Peter to wait while he put fuel in the car and get them snacks. He knew what Peter liked. Peter, however, got bored very quickly. In front of the station was a road sign, Peter being Peter went to look at what it said. 

"What if the road's blocked?" He muttered to himself, denying that he was just curious. Upon closer inspection the sign was definitely worth looking at. A small, mischievous, smile graced his lips as he skipped back to the car. Peter got back before Harley, not that Peter had gone far, and waited excitedly for his boyfriend.

A bag of Doritos, two coffees and a small nutrition bar in hand, Harley got back to the car. He tried not to drop anything but his attempts were fruitless as the Doritos had to be caught by Peter's enhanced reflexes, 'at least it wasn't a coffee' both boys thought at the same time. 

"We are to share the Doritos, I got our favourite coffees and the nutrition bar is for if you're metabolism gets bad sometime before we get there." Peter's smile softened at Haley's words, this boy cared for him so much. 

They began on the road a few seconds after the sweet interaction, the smile on Peter's face grew again. A 'road work ahead' sign passed on his side of the car and he spoke up, confusion on his face and in his voice.

"Road work ahead, um yeah, I sure hope it does." He snickered, breaking character. Harley just rolled his eyes, the fondness was all in the way he spoke.

"Vine? Really Parker?" He couldn't stop the grin from forming after saying that. And, that's how they ended up quoting vines the entire last half hour to Harley's childhood home.


	2. May I Have This Dance?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Parkner week prompt 'prom' 
> 
> TW for swearing 

Peter's POV 

Shit. Prom is tonight. I can't go. Not after homecoming, I can't do that again. Ned and MJ approach me as we walk out of homeroom, Ned talks immediately.

"Dude, are you gonna go?" His voice loud but worried. MJ just smacks his arm for me and says she'll see us 'losers' later. "I was just asking..."

"I know but even though it's been a year it still, hurts, you know?" Flashes of the warehouse force their way through, the sadness on Liz's face, the burning in my lungs. I swallow thickly. 

We sit together in chemistry, trying not to get in trouble for talking. Flash throws paper balls at me, per usual, but one lands on the desk. Writing is scrawled over the crumpled page and curiosity gets the better of me, I already know what the teacher is teaching. Opening it was apparently both the right and wrong thing to do. The message was supposed to be opened but I regret reading it. Scribbled on the otherwise plain sheet says 'Penis Parker, back off the cowboy, he won't say yes to someone who will stand him up.' Ned glances at the note and turns to flip Flash off. Why would he worry about Haley? 

He came to school a few moths ago but Mr. Stark introduced us a little before that, we got on straight away. Our passions for science led to nerdy banter and a fluid conversation while working in the lab. I don't know if Mr. Stark was impressed or scared our instant friendship. MJ liked how he never backs down from quips and Ned loves how he is just as geeky as we are. I like how confident he is and the geek stuff, and how his accent sounds. I love the way his curly blonde hair falls on his face so he ties it back and how he's got this almost permanent cocky grin. I may have a crush on him, but prom isn't going to happen for me. Even if Flash somehow gets Harley to go with him of all people, I can't risk hurting him the way I hurt Liz. If he knew about Spiderman then that might have been different but that might get him hurt too. MJ and Ned knew, not because I told them. Ned saw me get back from patrol and MJ is just smart.

A hand is put on my shoulder as the first bell rings out in the halls. Ned's sympathetic smile makes me feel worse but I know he's just trying to help. In order to get to our next class, we separate in the hall and head in opposite directions. My second class is physics, with Harley. And Flash. The two are sat next to each other so I take the hint and sit somewhere else.

Harley's POV

I get to physics as quickly as possible excited to see Peter again, even though I saw him this morning; we do sort of live together now at the tower. He's a little later than normal, not running in to sit with me when he gets out of his first class. Instead I'm greeted by Flash's smug face looking down at me. This bitch. Without a second thought he sits in what is technically Peter's seat but we don't have official plans so I can't say anything. Just then, he walks in. Brunette hair flicks in his eye as he steps in, bamboo eyes in my direction. They don't have their usual shine, no, they look dull and disappointed. He shuffles quickly into a seat near him, also the furthest possible seat from me. Did I do something? 

"Why are you looking at Penis?" Ugh. Flash's snarky voice makes me want to hit him, let alone how he talks to Peter. "He doesn't like you back you know," I don't have to look to see his smirk, "he stood up his homecoming date for no reason, if you ask him to go, he'll do the same to you." Before I can object, the teacher starts wittering on. 

When they bell goes, I give my self a headache standing up so fast, I still rush over to Peter's side before Flash can talk more shit to me. Peter looks up at me slightly, smiling but not his wide grin when he normally sees any of his friends. Something is seriously wrong, I can just sense it. He gets up and nods to let me know we can head to break. He doesn't speak a word the whole time until we sit with Ned and MJ.

"Yo loser, who died?" His shoulders tense and his face pales. Did someone die? No, he would have told us. I spoke to May last night as she came to the tower for dinner with us. She's okay, so what's wrong?

I almost miss Ned's worried glance to Peter before whispering something to MJ.

"Don't I get to know too?" I wasn't meant to blurt that out but it's a bit late now. Peter excuses himself and says he'll be back in a moment, I definitely do not miss the way his hand trembled. Ned let's out a curse before following him, leaving me and MJ with everyone's bags. 

"Did I do something? If I hurt him please tell me." I cringe at how strained my voice is. She smiles before speaking less harshly as usual.

"No, something happened last year and a certain Eugene is isn't helping." A relieved sigh escapes my lips. Something clicks.

"Is it true he stood up some girl at homecoming? That's not like Peter at all, he's too kind for that." Her smile drops into a calculating frown. Now I'm worried.

"He did, not on purpose though, it's up to him if he tells you why. He liked her a lot but something really shitty happened and he couldn't make it." Now I'm even more worried. What the hell happened to him? Did someone hurt him? Why is Flash making it worse? Because it's Flash. Fair point. 

"I can see the cogs whirring away so here's my unwanted but ultimately needed advice: He likes you back, how you don't know that astounds me, he just won't ask you because school dances are triggering for him." She smiles again. "Ask him to stay at the tower to work on something and ask him out there. I'll probably ditch and Ned will find Betty, we'll be fine without you two pining idiots." Another bells sounds and she disappears into the flood of students. I think that's the longest I've heard her talk uninterrupted.

Her plan voices it's self in my head again and I become determined.

Peter's POV

Booking it to the stall, tears spring to my eyes and flashbacks haunt me. Tooms. His sinister glints in his eyes, his confident voice, his refuse of my help. He dropped a fucking warehouse on me! Suddenly the small stall seems like a terrible idea as the 20,000 pound concrete roof falls on me all over again. Short breaths heave from my chest and my eyes screw shut. Blood drips down my face and my arms try to push me up under the weight. A scream tears through my throat.

Small yet assertive, a voice. Not Toomes. He's too quite to be him. 

"You're okay, Peter, you aren't there. You're in the school toilet stall. I'm Ned, not Toomes." Ned, of course, Ned is safe. I'm not in the warehouse, I'm in school. 

"Can I hug you mate? I know you can hear me now but I still need to make sure." I nod. The first time this happened, Ned didn't know. He just hugged me on instinct, I freaked out and hurt him. Not badly, just bruised his arm for three guilt drenched days. His arms made there way around me quickly and carefully. My thoughts cleared out. There is no blood, there is not weight, there is no Toomes or warehouse. Startling both me and Ned is a piercing bell reminding me what happened. Harley! He's seen Mr. Stark help me through these and knows how to but hasn't had to before.

Once again, me and Ned part ways and go to our respected classes. Maths, with Harley. I cautiously enter the room and Harley perks up. He waves at me and flips off Flash. I thought Flash asked him to Prom? Still, I sit next to the southern boy and he speaks up.

"Are you okay? Did Ned help you? Can I help? Am I asking too much?" My small laugh is muffled by my sleeve as I wipe away my tears. This clearly is enough for Harley to relax because instead of mothering me, we fall back into our casual talking and work on our tasks.

Later that night, Harley puts down his screwdriver and walks across the lab to my work station. His face is flushed but he has his signature grin plastered on his face. 

"I'm not going to prom tonight either, by the way. It's not my thing." Confusion twists up my face like a draining towel. 

"But didn't Flash ask you to go?" I hope that wasn't as rude as it sounded. A chuckle makes me freeze. What did I say?

"He did," more confusion brews in my mind, "doesn't mean I said yes. Why would I go to prom with some dick when I can dance in a lab with my crush?" Oh. Oh. Oh!

"You like me?" Still hasn't clicked yet.

"I know you, Smarter Than Stark Parker, are not this stupid, yes. I do." The calm in his voice mixed with the reassuring smile makes it click. "May I have this dance?"

"Of course."


	3. Caramel Frappe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the prompts/AUs 'no powers' and 'coffee shop' More of a drabble than a one-shot.

Harley's fingers drummed against the counter as he watch the clock tick down slowly. The coffee shop was sparce, few seats were taken and the atmosphere was quite. Keyboards clicked and the clock counted. Betty sighed and went on break, she's pretty confident Harley can handle the non-existent line of coffee loving customers. He hated it, ever since he started working there it had never been slow. Not this slow. He always had something to do, he's never stood there for over twenty minutes undisturbed. A scowl twisted on his lips while longed to hear that annoying bell ding. 

As if listening to his thoughts, the bell dinged. A short simple ding. Harley thanked whatever force gave him his request and when he looked up swears that twenty minutes of nothing was worth it if this was his reward for dealing. Short chocolate curls flopped in front of doe eyes that had the stars in them. An adorable smile graced his features the closer he got to the counter. Harley had to remember to breathe again. 

"What can I do for you darlin'?" Southern accent thick and suave to cover for his initial gay panic. By Odin did he love the shock that crossed the other boy's face. Pale cheeks tinted rosy and mouth open slightly, it was enough to makes Harley's heart skip a beat. Even if he didn't get to savour it for long, it would be stored in his mind forever. The shorter boy recovered quickly and went back to smiling sweetly, cheeks still pink, eyes still shining.

"A caramel frappe please," he says with pep, honey coating every word, "and a conversation if you're not to busy?" He scanned the room as he spoke, chuckling. 

"One caramel frappe and a conversation coming right up sweetheart." He was not about to pass up a chance to talk to the cute boy, and it's not like he had anything else to do. They began to talk as Harley made the order, learning that it was for 'Peter', and they clicked immediately. Peter talked about his internship at Stark Industries, leaving out that he knew Tony personally, and Harley talked about his love for engineering. Harley learned that Peter was just finishing his last year at Midtown and told Peter he was starting his first year at MIT.

"MIT? That's awesome! I'm going there if I can. It's expensive but hopefully my internship will help me," his smile quirked up a little, "hey, I don't mean to be rude but how do you pay for MIT on a coffee shop wage?" It wasn't a bad question actually, his wages are terrible and the school is expensive.

"Ya' know the mechanic I told you about? I told him I wanted to get in. We kept in contact after he went home and he knew I was smart enough so he's paying for it." Harley didn't want to bring up who his 'mechanic' is at this stage. Peter checked his phone, pretty low grade for someone who works at SI but Harley didn't pry. 

"Shoot, I have to go, my aunt is going to kill me for being gone this long." 

"An hour?"

"I said I was getting coffee would be back in five! I'll come back tomorrow, yeah?" And with that, he was out the door.

Laughing came from behind Harley. He turned to see Betty laughing to herself, wheezing.

"Did you finish break?" He knew how dumb he sounded.

"I finished break forty minutes ago, you two were just being too gay to notice me," she caught her breath, "you gonna ask him out tomorrow?" He smiled.

"I might."

Part 2?


	4. Help and Hugs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small hurt/comfort drabble while I write a longer chapter or two
> 
> Trigger Warning: Knife violence mentions and patch up

As Peter gently pushed the window enough for him to fit through it he silently cursed at the creak piercing the sleeping room. Carefully holding his arm, he tip toed over to the bathroom in an attempt to patch himself up for the night and heal before the sun rises.

He knew he was out at least an hour after curfew but he couldn't explain that to the knife wielding mugger. Thankfully the woman was able to escape while Karen called the police but Peter wasn't as lucky. While he told Karen to alert the authorities and telling the women to wait just down the road so police can find her he dropped his guard. A sting ripped it's way up his arm, cutting through the suit, alerting him about the still unattended man. The man was quickly webbed to the wall and Peter had taken the knife off him and placed it on the ground.

Just as the bathroom door was about to be opened a voice spoke up startling Peter.

"Hey darlin', are you okay? You're an hour late and the old man was worried, told him I'd stay up and make sure you got home at some point." Harley's accent was thick with concern despite him trying to hide it with slight sarcasm. By now, the mask had been lazily pulled off and Peter was avoiding his boyfriend's eyes. 

"Come on sweetheart, what happened," the way Peter ignored him let him know it wasn't another 'lost track of time' situation, "did you get hurt?" He kept his voice calm knowing how guilty Peter would feel if he raised is voice. Not that it was ever Peter he was mad at, it was always the people who hurt the hero that made his blood boil. Peter sighed, still refusing to look at the taller boy.

"It's a small cut. It'll heal over night. It's nothing." Tiredness soaked his voice. Harley let out a small 'oh darlin' before going over to his injured boyfriend. He pressed a firm but gentle kiss on Peter's forehead before getting the first aid kit from the cabinet in the bathroom. With the kit in hand he guided Peter to the bed where they both sat on the end. 

Peter limply held his arm out in front of Harley, too tired to care about the burn that shot through it as he moved. A bandage was wrapped around his arm as if he was porcelain being placed back together without being broken again. Odd hisses and whimpers escaped Peter when his arm moved or too much pressure was placed on it. Harley just told him it was okay and let him know he was safe. With his eyes drooping and body swaying slightly, Harley suggested Peter went straight to bed.

Arm now fully bandaged, he complied; grabbing onto Harley like a life line as they got under the covers. The southern teen hugged his boyfriend back. Spider-Man maybe able to help the city but Harley would always be there to help Peter.


	5. Wish I Were Heather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a song fic, I've never written one before and I wanted to give it go
> 
> It's angsty, the song is Heather by Conan Gray. I highly recommend his music. Peter is with MJ but Harley likes him. Edit: I really said all hurt no comfort without a second thought also no beta because it's late and I'm tired.

_I still remember, third of December, me in your sweater_

_You said it looked better on me than it did you_

_Only if you knew, how much Liked you_

Peter loves oversized sweaters, so, Harley wasn't surprised to see him wearing one in December. It still made him suck in a breath. The sleeves cover his hands in adorable sweeter paws and the bottom hung below his jeans slightly. In Harley's eyes, he couldn't look more perfect. He wasn't as dressed for the weather however. Just wearing jeans and a t-shirt, not very protective against the growing chill in the air. This led to him shivering on their hang out, a lot. His best friend (and crush) quickly noticed and immediately offered his sweeter, already pulling it over his head messing up his hair in a way Harley thought it might kill him with cuteness. 

"Here, it's too big on me so it might fit. Don't say no, I can tell you're freezing" A grin wide on his face in a teasing way. "I thought you grew up in Tennessee? Aren't you used to the cold?" His voice obviously curious with hints of friendly mockery. A bickering the two shared with each other. 

"I am used to it, doesn't mean I'm immune to it." With the clatter of his teeth you could barely pick up on feigned irritation, but Peter noticed and let out a chuckle. "But what about you? Won't you be cold?" He said despite still taking the sweeter and putting on. Peter laughed.

"Spider DNA remember, I don't deal with temperature the same way you do, I'll be fine."

With that, they continued exploring the streets they loved, Harley making the most of his time alone with Peter.

_But I watch your eyes as she_

__

Walks by

__

What a sight for sore eyes, brighter than a blue sky

__

_She's got you mesmerized while I die_

The next day at school, the group walked to lunch, Peter's eyes lovingly trained on his girlfriend. Harley had to deal. He had to deal with looking at his crush seeing someone else as his world. H had to deal with listening to Peter ramble about her, MJ, in the ride home about her eyes and unconventional humour. He had to deal with Peter being mesmerised by her. Being in love with her. Not him. Not Harley.

_Why would you ever kiss me?_

__

I'm not even half as pretty

__

You gave her your sweater, it's just polyester

__

But you like her better

__

_(Wish I were Heather)_

Every morning Peter would kiss her cheek, forehead or, if Harley was really unlucky, on the lips. Three pairs of cheeks lighting up red, two out of love and awkwardness and one out of jealousy and slight anger at himself. He shouldn't have waited. Now on MJ was Peter's sweeter, the same one Harley wore as he talked himself out of admitting things to Peter in December. He watched as she smiled slyly and made one of her usual comments. 'It's just a sweeter' Harley thought bitterly. Another kiss was shared between the couple earning a vomit joke from Ned and a single, wistful, thought from Harley. 'I wish I was MJ'.

_Watch as she stands with her, holding your hand_

__

Put your arm 'round her shoulder, now I'm getting colder

__

But how could I hate her? She's such an angel

__

_But then again, kinda wish she were dead_

They walk hand in hand to classes where possible, sometimes Peter would instead put his arm over her shoulder. The action may have MJ feel warm (not that she'd ever admit it) but it filled Harley with ice, the slushy type of ice that squelched and watered up roads. No matter what Harley felt he still didn't hate MJ. He wants to but he can't. She's one of his only best friends, or even just friend in general. They share a snarky demeaner that the other two contrast with radiating happiness. He likes her dark and too real humour. She is protective and stands up for the other two when they can't for themselves. He doesn't hate her. However, jealousy gets the better of him, thoughts of wishing her dead and out of Peter's arms crossed his mind. He does hate that. Guilt growing every time he'd think it.

_Walks by_

__

What a sight for sore eyes, brighter than a blue sky

__

_She's got you mesmerized while I die_

MJ walks past to her second class, not realising her friend and boyfriend were there. Peter and Harley noticed her though; it was more that Peter noticed and Harley noticed the look on Peter's face. A glint shone in Peter's eyes as she walked past, thinking that she was the brighter than the sun even with the cloudy demeanour she carried. A storm darkened in Harley's eyes as he noticed the way she had him mesmerised, knowing he would never be the reason Peter looked so happy. 

_Why would you ever kiss me?_

__

I'm not even half as pretty

__

You gave her your sweater, it's just polyester

__

But you like her better

__

_I wish I were Heather_

Kisses were shared between the couple while Harley and Ned chatted about engineering, their next class together, only Harley didn't do much of the talking. Not anymore. His thoughts too blurred behind wondering why Peter would ever kiss him or what it would be like to be MJ right now as they made out. She sat next to him, his sweeter over her shirt. Her hands in his hair and his arms on her waist. Harley wanted that. Pretending that the sweeter was cliché and dumb when he actually wanted to wear it. He wishes he was MJ.

_Why would you ever kiss me?_

__

I'm not even half as pretty

__

You gave her your sweater, it's just polyester

__

_But you like her better_

Unable to deal with seeing Peter with MJ, and not really enjoying anything at school anymore, Harley asked to be home schooled. Tony said yes because he trusted that if that's what Harley decided to do, that it was in his best interest. But he did notice that it maybe more than just 'school is too stressful because of the people and teachers' when he would actively avoid Peter at the tower. Peter definitely noticed the change too. A few months ago they were inseparable and now Harley kept pulling away, of course he noticed. He was smart, he could put two and two together.

"Do you like me?" It was stupid to blurt it out like that, as Peter quickly realised, but it was the two of them in the lab. Harley put down his screwdriver with more force than necessary.

"What?" The crack in his voice gave him away.

"I just figured when you started acting weird and quiet after I got with MJ. Then you dropped out of school, now you avoid me all the time. I miss my beat friend." Tears began to pool in both their eyes.

"That's just it Parker, I don't want us to be friends," his voice harsher than he intended, " I can't see you with her because every time I do it kills me knowing I will never have that with you!" Now breaking, he began to raise his voice, shouting the last few words. The tears were falling.

"I love you Parker. And you love her." Harley saved his project and left in silence. Once out of Peter's view, he sped up and went to his room. 

Both boys broke down. Peter had just lost his best friend and Harley had lost his everything. Both boys blamed themselves. They knew they'd be okay in time but right now they were broken and it would take a long time to piece them back together.

_Wish I were..._


End file.
